


Мое лучшее творение

by william_t



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Serial Killers, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_t/pseuds/william_t
Summary: Крис Эванс - успешный актер. Себастьян Стэн - серийный убийца, собирающий с голливудского неба "звезды".  Однажды они встретятся.





	

– Эй, – громким шепотом сигналят сверху. – Прием.

Себастьян недовольно морщится. Детский сад. Какой смысл играть в псевдошпионские игры, когда слышно всей съемочной группе?

Он пригибается, утопая в куче реквизита – все понадобится через несколько часов, если бездари наконец-то дожмут буксующую сцену. Несколько книг, небьющиеся стаканы, запылившееся покрывало, разобранное офисное кресло и стол, под который мучительно хочется заползти, да так там и остаться. 

– Эй, – весело повторяет Конни, довольная собой. – Я. Тебя. Нашла.

У Конни глубокий вырез на майке, татуировка во все плечо – голубые и красные розы, безвкусица – и волосы в африканских косичках. Она перегибается через перила, покачивая ногой, и с интересом рассматривает Себастьяна в его логове. Будто затраханный помощник режиссера, вооруженный списком предполагаемых статистов и телефонной трубкой, это вовсе не то, что можно каждый день увидеть на площадке.

– Ты молодец, – Себастьян отвечает улыбкой, похожей на судорогу. Запах духов щекочет ноздри, невыносимо хочется чихать, но сначала – отломать ножку от стола и вбить в глазницу идиотке, не понимающей, что такое личное пространство.

Конни флиртует с ним на протяжении месяца, с первого дня своего появления в студии. В графе «должность» у неё, как и у Себастьяна, красиво указано «ассистент», однако на деле её работа сводится к своевременной подаче бутылок с водой, телефонов, полотенец и ещё тысячи вещей, которые могут потребоваться команде. Если смотреть с этого ракурса, Себастьяну повезло. Он решает куда более важные вопросы, да и ебут его только в мозг, в то время как Конни – он слышал вчера, проходя мимо подсобки, – во все пригодные для того отверстия.

Запах обволакивает, душит, мешает уединению, и перед глазами от бешенства плывут красные круги. Себастьян заставляет себя успокоиться. Ну же, вдох, выдох. Эта девка того не стоит.

– Осторожнее, сейчас порвешь, – Конни смеется, и Себастьян переводит взгляд на смятый лист бумаги в стиснутых кулаках. Он с усилием разжимает пальцы. Вдох, выдох, помнишь?

– Ты что хотела? – выходит резче, чем он планировал.

– Ну-у… я подумала, что ты, возможно, свободен сегодня вечером, – накрашенные губы изгибаются в улыбке. Себастьяну хочется разбить их, сделать более красными. Более сочными.

– Посмотри туда, – он кивает в сторону съемочной площадки, где двое актеров под прицелом камер до сих пор безуспешно пытаются изобразить радость от встречи.

– Раскрой глаза, бля! Установи контакт! – орет режиссер, шаря по карманам в поисках зажигалки. – Ты, бля, принимаешь самое важное решение в жизни! Ещё засни нахуй!

Девушка, заслужившая отповедь, принимается сбивчиво извиняться. Себастьян помнит, что она из начинающих, из тех алмазов, что подобраны на помойке. Ещё не отрастила зубы и не научилась кусаться в ответ. И не научится, если фильм провалится в прокате.

– Новый дубль!

– Видела? – Себастьян усмехается, когда слышит звук «хлопушки». – Похоже, что я буду свободен вечером?

Конни разочарованно вздыхает.

– Как знаешь, – тянет она, выпрямляясь. – Звони, если передумаешь.

Вместе с ней уплывает запах духов, и Себастьян наконец-то может дышать полной грудью. Он скрещивает ноги по-турецки, разглаживает помятый список, скользя взглядом по строчкам с именами. Он все ещё старается делать свою работу. Как будто это что-то изменит, и следующую сцену отснимут с первого раза, два дебила поцелуются как любовники, а не как замороженные рыбины, а критики не смешают фильм с удобрениями.

Кого он обманывает.

***

Себастьян не так представлял свое будущее в Америке. Он приехал из Румынии сразу же после университета, из которого выпустился с высшими баллами по всем предметам и положительными отзывами педагогов. К тому времени он уже имел за плечами пару небольших, но вполне успешных проектов. Себастьян собирался снять фильм века – такой, который утрет носы всем режиссерам Голливуда.

То, что выходило на голубые экраны в последние годы, было отвратительно, плоско, неестественно. Рынок завалили тупые ужастики и слезовыжимательные романтические комедии, количество которых росло в геометрической прогрессии. Раковая опухоль на теле кинематографа. Зрители перестали ценить настоящее кино и радостно жрали истории про кровь, большие пушки и силиконовые буфера, как картошку из Макдака. Себастьян подозревал, что даже фаст-фуд готовят более тщательно.

Опухоль нуждалась в немедленном удалении.

В Америке его энтузиазм не оценили по заслугам. Никто не хотел рисковать и возвращаться к истокам, всех устраивал ручей денег, уверенно текущий от баек про монстров, блондинок и супергероев-качков. Себастьян год пробегал в должности «подай-принеси», сжав зубы и ожидая повышения, работал над фильмами, из титров к которым охотно вырезал бы свое имя. Он ненавидел всех этих людей, безмозглых и ограниченных, скатившихся вниз по лестнице эволюции. Люди не видели того, что он мог им дать. Они его не заслуживали.

Себастьян мечтал о собственном проекте, но его идея не нашла понимания даже у друзей.

– Прости, – вздохнула Марго, которая приехала в Штаты раньше него и медленно, но уверенно делала карьеру. – Мне предложили роль в...

– Я знаю. Блядь, ты серьезно собираешься сняться в фильме про альфонса и содержанку?

– Я ещё не так известна, чтобы перебирать, – он почти видел, как подруга пожимает плечами. – «Бабника» посмотрит куча народу, мое лицо примелькается. К тому же, там впечатляющий гонорар.

Что было дальше, Себастьян помнил плохо. Кажется, он швырнул телефонную трубку в стену, а затем подбежал, несколько раз пнул ногой и прыгнул сверху. Для верности.

***

– Бонни! Или как там тебя? Неважно, неси подушку! И где Стэн, черт бы его побрал? – из размышлений выдергивает голос режиссера. Себастьян слышит торопливый стук каблуков, чью-то ругань, шуршание проводов. Он поднимается на ноги, потягивается, разминая затекшую спину, а потом с сожалением покидает свое убежище.

Слабые. Недостойные. Обделенные чувством прекрасного. Распинаются в интервью о своей любви к кино и не могут назвать ни одного действительно стоящего фильма. Готовы сыграть в любом дерьме, если впереди маячит перспектива получения симпатичной статуэтки. 

Ничего не меняется. Очередная лента выходит в прокат, продавцы попкорна делают неплохой навар, у девочек мокнет белье. Слава на один вечер, особняк в Нью-Йорке или Лос-Анджелесе, дорогие тряпки и дорожка кокаина. Вот и вся любовь.

Себастьян обязан преподать им урок. Не его вина, что люди разучились видеть красоту.  
***

Он отчетливо помнит свою первую. Седьмое апреля. Этот день стал праздником, каким никогда не был День рождения. 

 

Молодая, горячая, жгучая брюнетка с испанскими корнями. Её называли актрисой, подающей большие надежды. Себастьян тоже видел этот потенциал. Родись она лет пятьдесят назад, в золотое время кинематографа, и звезда не сходила бы с небосклона. А в двадцать первом веке его брюнетка снималась в дешевых молодежных сериалах и медленно, но верно губила себя наркотиками.

Хуже всего, что её все устраивало. Рейтинги росли, платья становились все короче. Себастьян не мог смотреть на её падение. 

Он не позволил таланту пропасть впустую. О, он показал настоящее режиссерское мастерство, преподаватели были бы им довольны. Наутро брюнетку нашли в постели собственного дома, молчаливую и прекрасную, в кои-то веки со вкусом одетую и накрашенную, с шелковыми лентами, стягивающими запястья, и аккуратно перерезанным горлом. Себастьян проработал мельчайшие детали, подобрал идеальную позу, освещение, даже цвет простыней и в полдень любовался картиной на первой полосе газет.

Актриса сыграла свою лучшую роль.

Впервые Себастьян был так счастлив. 

 

Он вернулся в студию и залег на дно, понимая, что повторять ещё слишком рано. А через шесть месяцев убил снова.

***

Себастьян уезжает за полночь, поймав такси.

– ЛосФлорес, – бросает он водителю. – У вас можно курить?

– Валяй, – тот добродушно машет рукой и сам тянется за сигаретой.

Себастьян чиркает зажигалкой и с наслаждением затягивается, прикрывая глаза. Ночной город красив, и в другое время он бы полюбовался пролетающими за окном проспектами, небоскребами и неоновыми вывесками, но сегодня ему не до того.

У него есть сверхурочная работа.

Вытащив из сумки планшет и устроив на колене, Себастьян разматывает наушники. Включенный браузер вываливает на него с десяток новостных страниц, не закрытых с прошлого посещения.

«...найден в ванной... второе тело... по слухам, являлась любовницей... жена отказалась от комментариев...»

«…истекла кровью в собственном саду... снималась в похожем платье... принесшем популярность... охрана утверждает, что ничего...»

«… выброшен из окна квартиры... оставил цветы... ещё одна жертва так называемого "румынского маньяка"...»

Себастьян раздраженно закатывает глаза. Тупицы. Даже достойное прозвище не придумали. Такое подошло бы убийце в малобюджетной ленте давно сторчавшегося режиссера.

Невозможно облагодетельствовать планктон.

Кличку Себастьян получил случайно. Несколько лет назад, всеми правдами и неправдами пробившись на весьма престижную вечеринку, он соблазнял свою будущую жертву. Ту необычайно заинтересовал его акцент, и Себастьян, потеряв бдительность, рассказал про родную страну. О том, что актриса, отойдя попудрить нос, успела поболтать по телефону с подругой и сообщить про ухажера из Румынии, он узнал только из прессы на следующий день.

Себастьян не волновался – его имя не фигурировало в списке гостей, а румынов в городе при желании можно было найти не одну сотню. Но прозвище выводило из себя.

Стоп. Вдох, выдох. 

Пальцы разжимаются, раскрытая ладонь ложится на кожаную обивку сидения. Себастьян давно научился контролировать вспышки ярости. Он не позволит себе проколоться. Он слишком хорош.

– Эй, все нормально? – водитель наблюдает за ним в зеркало заднего вида.

– Да.

Смахнув с экрана браузер, Себастьян включает плеер и возвращается к просмотру фильма, выбранного ещё утром. Комедия с оригинальным названием «Сколько у тебя?» недостойна даже валяться в корзине на его рабочем столе, но Себастьян терпеливо наблюдает за проблемами главных героев и удерживается от искушения перемотать к концу. Его взгляд прикован только к одному действующему лицу. И даже не всегда к лицу, если быть честным.

Крис Эванс удивительно хорош собой, ему нравятся такие – высокие, в меру мускулистые, с волевым подбородком и голубыми глазами. Себастьян видел его однажды на церемонии награждения, с дальнего ряда для неудачников, которые ещё не успели заявить о себе. Рядом со сценой собрались все сливки их гнилого общества, и Себастьян жалел об отсутствии бомбы, которая покончила бы с театром абсурда раз и навсегда. А потом Эванс поднялся, чтобы пройти по дорожке и получить свой приз, и на секунду вскинулся, выискивая кого-то взглядом. Разумеется, этим кем-то был вовсе не Себастьян, но ему все равно показалось, что Эванс его заметил. Тот мимолетно улыбнулся и повернулся широкой спиной, уже шагая в сторону ведущих. Если бы Себастьян родился девчонкой, ему было бы впору затрепетать ресницами и вздохнуть.

Себастьян девчонкой не был, но все равно вздохнул, жалея себя. На тот момент Эванс уже числился в его списке. И почему красивый мужик не может сниматься в красивом кино?

«Недетское кино», «Дневники няни», несколько заурядных лент про супергероев. Ещё ни одна жертва не вызывала такого острого раздражения и разочарования. Эванс не походил на кретина или дешевку, и у него определенно был талант. Как он смел творить такое со своей жизнью? Как смел рекламировать шлак, для просмотра которого не требовалось задействовать и одного процента мозга?

Эвансу Себастьян предложил бы роль в собственном фильме. Но ублюдок, судя по всему, довольствовался подножным кормом и не стремился к большему. Ленты с его участием обретали все большую популярность, в том числе и среди неразборчивых подростков. Себастьян не мог позволить Эвансу портить подрастающее поколение.

– Ублюдок, – беззвучно повторяет он, глядя на экран. Сигарета, истлевшая до фильтра, обжигает пальцы, и Себастьян выбрасывает её в окно.

Эванс станет лучшим творением. Последний фильм соберет кассу, которая ему и не снилась.

***

Себастьян вновь оказывается в плену рук, на которых от напряжения проступает сетка вен. Он беспомощно выгибается на постели, придавленный весом чужого тела, сжимает пальцами бедра, ведет по животу, впивается ногтями в загорелую кожу, раздирая её до крови. Ему жарко, душно и до одури хорошо. 

– Ты же хочешь убить меня, – хриплый голос бьет по натянутым нервам. Себастьян сглатывает, с силой подаваясь навстречу, вбиваясь в желанное тело. – Убей меня.

Движения становятся быстрее, порезы все глубже, кровь ручьями стекает по обнаженному телу, заливает простыни, хлюпает под спиной. Себастьян приоткрывает губы, прижимается ими к выгнутой шее, с силой кусает, отрывая кусок плоти, чувствуя вкус соли и железа...

И просыпается. Несколько минут он, как во сне, лежит на спине, глубоко дыша ртом и глядя в потолок. Простыни мокрые. Всего лишь от пота. 

Себастьяну все ещё жарко, и член стоит как каменный, но вместо того, чтобы закончить, он скатывается на пол и тянется к оставленной в джинсах пачке сигарет. Пальцы трясутся, как у долбаного наркомана, в голове звенит, а губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке.

Сны приходят последние три месяца, большую часть которых Себастьян посвящает делу Эванса. Изучает график съемок, привычки и окружение, оценивает меры безопасности, принятые охраной. Стадия планирования самая долгая и утомительная, но результат всегда того стоит. 

Когда-то давно Себастьян установил для себя два правила: не убивать чаще одного раза в полгода и не привязываться к датам. Сейчас он как никогда близок к тому, чтобы нарушить первое из них.

Эванс – соблазн. А Себастьян слишком долго один. Не тратить же себя на плебс. Как трахаться с людьми, которые не могут перечислить авторские приемы Фрэнсиса Копполы?

Торопливость до добра не доводит, но голод сжигает изнутри, и никакие дыхательные упражнения не помогают. Себастьян прикусывает кончик сигареты и все-таки запускает ладонь под белье, сразу обхватывая сочащуюся смазкой головку.

Он дрочит быстро, грубо, сидя на полу и прижавшись спиной к кровати. Удовольствие, горячее и тяжелое, подцепляет крюком изнутри, прошивает все тело – до поджимающихся пальцев на ногах. Себастьян блаженно жмурится, делает затяжку и вытирает липкие от спермы пальцы о простыню.  
***

Его четвертой жертвой был «плохой парень», славу которому принесли съемки в низкосортных боевиках. На экране он матерился, палил с обеих рук и тискал шлюх, в жизни – хныкал и звал на помощь.

– Почему? – упорно спрашивал он раз за разом, пока Себастьян ходил вокруг, последними штрихами довершая придуманный образ. – Что я сделал?

Себастьян не видел смысла объяснять. Тот все равно не понял бы. Слишком поздно. Продался с потрохами, променял роль в многообещающей психологической драме на сиквел своей стрелялки. Мог внести бесценный вклад в мировой кинематограф, а предпочел трахать девок в ночном клубе, где Себастьян его и нашел.

Быть ничтожеством куда проще, чем быть кем-то. Над собой необходимо работать. Себастьян привык к тому, что люди постоянно его разочаровывают, но всегда охотно предоставлял им последний шанс исправить ошибки.

Язык парню он в конечном счете отрезал. И послал по почте давней поклоннице, вздыхавшей в интернете, что именно эту часть тела кумира она любит сильнее всего. Подобная преданность заслужила небольшое поощрение.

***

Для Криса Эванса «поздно» не наступило, но тот в упор не видит рычаг стоп-сигнала. Себастьян тихо скрипит зубами, когда узнает из новостей о грядущих съемках «Капитана Америки». Основой для фильма служат сомнительные комиксы для подростков, а главный герой носит трико. Ебаное трико! Себастьян с ненавистью смотрит на фотографию, с которой ублюдок улыбается во все тридцать два зуба, и уходит с работы посреди дня, игнорируя бегущую за ним с вопросами Конни. 

Нахуй полгода. Он покончит с Эвансом раньше, чем этот позор выйдет на экраны.

Его план не доработан, но ничего, за последние пять лет Себастьян набрался опыта и готов к импровизации. К тому же, Эванс удивительно беспечен. У него минимум охраны, от которой он то и дело ускользает в кофейню или кинотеатр. Смех один, бывало и сложнее. Кажется, Американская Мечта никого и ничего не боится. Самое время объяснить, насколько он заблуждается.

Телефон звонит беспрерывно, Себастьян видит уведомление о пятнадцати новых смс с работы и удаляет их, не читая. Он отдается любимому делу и продумывает финальный акт, забывая про сон и еду, дрожа от смутного предвкушения.

Через три дня Эванс прибывает в Лос-Анджелес. Он не делает из этого секрета и даже успевает пожаловаться в твиттер на утомительный перелет. Себастьян наблюдает за ним от аэропорта, отирается неподалеку и быстро узнает, что его звезда отказалась от проживания в отеле и перебралась в квартиру. Настоящая удача. 

Ближе к ночи Эванс легкомысленно отпускает охрану на просмотр футбола и смеется, обещая позвонить, если кто-нибудь попытается его украсть.

– Чтобы поднять меня, понадобится вооруженная группа, – он машет рукой, и Себастьян видит, как под тонкой тканью пуловера перекатываются мышцы. Почти неосознанно облизывается и прячется в тени, когда вся компания проходит мимо.

Себастьян прогуливается под окнами со стороны проспекта до полуночи, игнорируя острую потребность закурить – нельзя оставлять запах. В шесть утра Эвансу придется проснуться, чтобы сделать комплекс упражнений и позавтракать, в семь он отправится в студию, после чего на весь день окажется вне досягаемости. Вряд ли станет ложиться поздно. 

Через час свет в квартире действительно гаснет, и Себастьян входит в здание. 

Запасные ключи он самым бесцеремонным образом заимствует на ресепшене. Местный администратор явно не готов к ночному бодрствованию и сонно таращится на семейную пару, собирающуюся выяснить отношения не то с ним, не то друг с другом. 

– Что у вас тут за сервис? Нам обещали, что за дополнительную плату уборщица будет приходить каждый день! Девчонка, которую вы нам подсунули, не появлялась с понедельника! – бушует мужчина, пока его спутница нервно крутит на безымянном пальце кольцо.

– Потому что ты лапал её за задницу! – взвизгивает она.

Администратор открывает рот и тут же, передумав, закрывает. Себастьян машет рукой – иду к себе, не отвлекаю – и проходит мимо, а когда все трое склоняются над контрактом, незаметно сдергивает с крючка заветную связку.

Прости, парень, утром тебя уволят.

Он добирается до квартиры, пряча лицо от редких камер видеонаблюдения, мягко проворачивает ключ в замке и приоткрывает дверь. Внутри тихо – окна заперты и не пропускают в помещение шум оживленной в любое время суток улицы. Одинокая полоса света скользит по полу. Ноутбук выключен и небрежно пристроен на кофейном столике, рядом валяется телефон. Похоже, Эванс и впрямь бесстрашно заснул, не ожидая гостей.

Себастьян бесшумно проходит в квартиру. Сегодня ему нужно быть предельно осторожным – скрутить мужчину такой комплекции чертовски сложно, если на твоей стороне нет преимущества в виде эффекта неожиданности.

На комоде монотонно тикают часы – надо же, умудрились остаться в строю в век победившей электроники. У Седьмой были такие. Седьмая собирала антиквариат – больше для хвастовства, чем от большой любви.

Себастьян с усилием избавляется от посторонних мыслей. Отвлекаться нельзя.

Дойдя до спальни, он понимает, что эффект неожиданности удался – вот только для кого из них? Панически метнувшийся взгляд выхватывает пустую и заправленную постель, на которую никто не ложился, кресло и закрытый шкаф.

«Блядь», – проносится в голове. Себастьян замирает на месте, чувствуя, как покрывается испариной кожа. Все было продумано. Что он упустил?!

– Наконец-то, – удовлетворенно доносится из-за спины. Себастьян успевает краем глаза заметить скользнувшую к нему тень, а потом сильный удар по голове погружает его в темноту.  
***

– Блядь, – все-таки произносит он вслух. Потолок плывет, люстра двоится, стены норовят броситься навстречу. Почему у него такой хриплый голос?

Пылающая голова весит целую тонну и отказывается перекатываться по подушке – какой нахуй подушке? Себастьян пытается коснуться лба и висков, оценить масштаб бедствия. Руки никак не удается освободить, и через несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений он понимает, что запястья крепко привязаны к спинке кровати.

Дерьмо случается. 

Пятый. Пятый об этом говорил, точно. Желал Себастьяну встретить на своем пути такого же психопата, который не станет слушать его мольбы и крики о помощи. В тот вечер Себастьян взбесился так, что сорвал постановку и вонзил козлу в шею острые ножницы. Позже он долго вытирал кровь и пытался скрыть некрасивую рану, но помочь не смогли ни подобранная одежда, ни тональный крем. Что ж, в жизни каждого режиссера должен случиться хотя бы один провал.

– Красиво снимаешь, – доносится из темноты в ответ на его мысли. Себастьян переводит взгляд с потолка в сторону кресла.

– Да что ты говоришь, – он усмехается и различает, пусть и с трудом, как Эванс зеркалит его выражение лица.

– Говорю, что видел твои работы.

Эванс, одетый в одни джинсы, сидит на широком подлокотнике и курит, стряхивая пепел на пол. От одуряющего запаха голова начинает кружиться сильнее, и Себастьян прикусывает язык, чтобы не потребовать хотя бы одну затяжку.

Американская мечта. Кто бы мог подумать. Себастьян рассматривает кубики пресса, затвердевшие от холода соски, татуировки на гладкой коже, выбритый подбородок, но тут же моргает, когда они сталкиваются взглядами. В глазах Эванса странное, голодное ожидание. Хуй поймешь, что происходит.

– Ты ведь не звонил в полицию, – усмешка намертво прилипает к губам. Слишком сложно вести непринужденную беседу, когда непослушное тело бросает то в жар, то в холод, а натянувшаяся внутри струна готова оборваться в любой момент. Себастьян зол. Точнее, он в ярости. Потому что все, блядь, должно быть наоборот.

Он не жертва. Он гений. Если Эванс думает, что выиграл, его ждет жестокое разочарование.

– Я никак не могу понять, – тот будто и не слушает. Поднимается на ноги и текучим движением подается вперед, опускается рядом на постель, бесцеремонно вторгаясь в личное пространство. Его слишком много. Слишком! – Почему ты столько лет выбирал не меня.

«Ты ебанулся», – должно быть, последнее явственно читается во взгляде Себастьяна, потому что Эванс смеется. Смех бесит, и Себастьян резко дергает руками, проверяя веревку на прочность. В запястье что-то болезненно щелкает, но ему плевать, он готов и к вывиху, если это поможет освободиться.

Эванс перехватывает руки, удерживает, мешает калечить себя. Такое Себастьян терпеть не намерен, он пинает наугад и даже попадает по ребрам – к большому сожалению, вскользь, однако лицо напротив на мгновение искажает гримаса боли. А потом ублюдок перекидывает ногу через его бедра и садится сверху, вжимая в постель всем своим весом.

Вот теперь Себастьян задыхается по-настоящему и вовсе не от тяжести – хотя сколько килограммов в этой горе мышц? Происходящее до абсурда похоже на его сны. Возможно, оно впрямь ему просто снится.

– Ублюдок, – вырывается из резко пересохшего рта. Больше не перед кем притворяться хорошим мальчиком. Себастьяна колотит – от ненависти, от желания уничтожить, исполосовать так, что мать родная не узнает. От возбуждения, вспыхнувшего с пугающей силой.

Вновь смеется. Качает головой.

– Крис, – исправляет.

Себастьян облизывает губы и сглатывает.

– Крис, – повторяет он, словно примериваясь.

Теперь Себастьян отчетливо видит, как темнеют голубые глаза. Крис – почему бы и нет – склоняется ниже, разглядывает его, как долгожданный подарок на Рождество. 

– Я знаю, кто ты, – замечает он, предупреждая вопросы. – Девять трупов за пять лет. Ну и встряхнул ты наше болото.

В голосе звучит откровенное, ничем не прикрытое восхищение, и Себастьян молчит, внимательно слушая. Его жертвы много чего говорили – умоляли, проклинали, угрожали. Никто не искал его общества, тем более так настойчиво.

– Потрясающие. Твои картины, – горячие ладони скользят по груди, обжигают через ткань рубашки. Крис подцепляет пуговицы, не спрашивая разрешения, и за это его хочется ударить ещё раз. И укусить. Себастьян будто раздваивается – ему кажется, что он помнит эту кожу на вкус. – В жизни не видел ничего более откровенного.

Последнее слово Крис выдыхает ему в губы. Себастьяну хочется взвыть. Он ненавидит терять контроль. Он хочет знать больше.

– С чего ты взял, что они мои? – вопрос звучит жадно, требовательно. Приказ. Отвечай, будь ты проклят. К тебе в дом мог забраться грабитель или чокнутый фанат, жаждущий звездного тела, но ты был так уверен, почему?

– Видел тебя на вечеринке у Йоханнсон два года назад, – Крис доволен вопросом. – Ты ушел с красоткой, которую через три часа нашли подвешенной за ребро.

Видел, значит. И никому не сказал. На этот раз Себастьян пристально смотрит в чужие глаза, ныряет в зрачки, пытаясь достать до самого дна, и найденное его завораживает. 

– Я и тебя подвешу, – смеется он в ответ. Рано или поздно Крис даст слабину, и тогда Себастьян покажет, что режиссер у картины только один.

Если чужое любование и сбивает с толку, то совсем немного.

Себастьяном ещё никогда не любовались.

– Нет, – Крис не торопится прерывать зрительный контакт. – Ты никогда не повторяешься.

Так, блядь, не бывает. 

Себастьян вновь тянет веревку, раздирая кожу на руках. И совсем не удивляется, когда в ответ его целуют. Крис берет свое силой, накрывает с неотвратимостью стихийного бедствия, и за одно это его стоит убить. За одно это его стоит выебать. Поцелуй горчит – выкуренная при нем сигарета точно была не единственной – и Себастьян просто не может устоять перед искушением. Он подается вперед и широко лижет сначала верхнюю, а потом и нижнюю губу, добирается кончиком языка до уголков рта, кусает, не позволяя отстраниться, и блаженно выдыхает. 

Нет. Не сон.

Крис наваливается на него, вжимается грудью, животом, вставшим членом, он по-прежнему невозможно тяжелый и жаркий, но с готовностью раскрывает губы, уступая и позволяя распробовать. Себастьян впивается в них, упоенно вылизывает, засасывает, сминает, на все лады проклиная неудобную позу – снизу ему никак не удается трахнуть податливый рот по-настоящему. Не хватает возможности сжать пальцами высветленные к съемкам волосы, притянуть ближе. Хотя куда ближе?

– Развяжи меня! – не выдержав, рявкает он, и Крис хмыкает, крепче сжимая ногами его бедра.

– Ты все ещё не ответил на мой вопрос.

– Да ну? – сердце в груди разучивает диковинный танец. Легкие горят от недостатка кислорода, но сделать глубокий вдох под лежащей на нем сволочью невозможно.

– Я спросил, – неожиданно цедит тот сквозь зубы. – Почему ты выбирал не меня. В каком ещё дерьме мне нужно было сняться, чтобы ты соизволил обратить внимание?

Вопрос, в котором отчетливо звучит встречная тихая ярость, разбивает между ними невидимое стекло – такое обязано существовать, чтобы отделять нормальных людей от безумцев. Как в тюрьмах во время свиданий. Себастьян почти видит разлетающиеся осколки.

«Я был лучше их всех вместе взятых, я ценил тебя, только я один. Я заслужил тебя», –читает он в выжидающем взгляде, в позе, в собственническом движении ладони по животу.

Себастьян смотрит на воспаленные, покрасневшие губы и чувствует, как давит ткань брюк на возбужденный член.

«Я убью тебя», – думает он.

«Я хочу тебя», – думает он.

Крис Эванс завис в его списке на несколько лет. Себастьян то поднимал его на второе место, то опускал до четвертого. Дрочить на Американскую Мечту и вскрыть ей грудную клетку хотелось с одинаковой силой. 

– Оставил тебя на десерт.

Себастьян честен. Он усмехается и выгибается навстречу, позволяя Крису стереть эту усмешку новым поцелуем, таким же болезненным и жестким, как предыдущий. 

Вероятно, в этой комнате просто нет нормальных людей. Как только Крис развяжет ему руки, все закончится.

Как только Крис развяжет ему руки, все начнется.

***

– Ты просто псих, – Девятый тяжело дышал, уронив голову на грудь. – Что бы ты не навоображал, в тебе нет ничего особенного.

В тот день Себастьян только пожал плечами, сосредоточенный на своей работе. Он раз за разом вспарывал кожу иглой, прошивая от ладони до плеча тонкой металлической нитью. Стежки должны были получиться ровными и красивыми.

Не он первый, не он последний. Себастьян часто такое слышал. Под конец все его обличители осознавали степень своих заблуждений.

– Кому ты сделаешь лучше? – в затихающем голосе звучало отчаяние.

Себастьян стер с кожи выступившие капли крови, проверил надежность ремней, отошел на несколько шагов, придирчиво оглядывая. Серебристое шитье на обнаженном теле смотрелось безупречно.

– Миру, – искренне ответил он и дернул рубильник, запуская по цепи ток.  
***

Веревка лопается. Себастьян не видит этого, зато прекрасно чувствует, как кровь болезненными толчками приливает обратно к запястьям. Воспользовавшись шансом, он тут же перехватывает руку Криса с ножом и выворачивает, отводит назад, прижимая сталь к чужому горлу. Мог бы заставить его зарезать самого себя – острие в опасной близости от сонной артерии, достаточно одного движения, и жизнь хлестнет из тела алым фонтаном.

Крис не сопротивляется, разжимает пальцы и позволяет перехватить рукоять. Уголки его губ вздрагивают в поцелуе – так тебе нравится? – и Себастьян больно кусает за нижнюю, оттягивает, чтобы затем скользнуть языком по изнанке, пройтись по ряду зубов и двинуться глубже. Крис ловит язык губами и распахивает рубашку, горячими пальцами вычерчивает невидимый узор на груди, сминает и трет соски, и от нехитрой ласки тело будто плавится. Нож оставляет неглубокий, но длинный порез за ухом. Случайно – невозможно контролировать обе руки, когда тебе охуенно хорошо.

По шее стекает тонкая струйка крови, и оба синхронно вздрагивают. Себастьян разрывает поцелуй, облизывается, жадно глядя на красный росчерк.

– И чего ты ждешь? – в голосе Криса явственно слышится смешок. Чужое дыхание оседает на коже, впитывается ядом, парализующим работу мозга.

Себастьян тянется вперед, пробует на вкус, вылизывает там, где влажно и солоно, сжимает зубами, чувствуя мгновенное сокращение мышц. Криса по-прежнему много, он заполняет собой все пространство, и чертовски хочется отгрызть кусочек на память, но Себастьян знает, что это не сон. Это – лучше. Зачем довольствоваться малым, если можно взять все?

Он никогда не умел останавливаться, даже давясь от жадности.

Крис приоткрывает искусанные губы, негромко стонет, и его стояк отчетливо упирается в бедро. Они не церемонятся друг с другом. Звякают пряжки ремней, пока нож скользит вдоль позвоночника, широкая ладонь проникает под белье, небрежно сжимая яйца в горсти, лезвие вспарывает кожу под лопаткой. Себастьян закатывает глаза, когда пальцы оборачиваются вокруг члена, свободной рукой хватает Криса за ремень джинсов, тянет на себя и проталкивает колено между разведенных ног. Подобным образом дрочат друг другу вечно спешащие подростки, вот только у его первого школьного увлечения не было рельефных мышц и крепкой задницы. 

Они целуются так, словно собираются вырвать друг другу языки, и Себастьяну просто необходимо узнать, на что ещё способен сводящий с ума рот. Ухватив за волосы – крепко, больно, как хотелось с самого начала – он вновь прижимает нож к бьющейся на шее голубой жилке и бесцеремонно толкает Криса вниз. Тот сползает вдоль его ног, сдирая брюки вместе с бельем, проходится языком по животу, утыкается лицом, целует. Выводит из себя. Ублюдок.

Лезвие упирается под кадык, натягивая кожу, одно неверное движение – и та порвется. Себастьян смотрит вниз, дурея от этой картины. Он и сам не знает, чего хочет сильнее – чтобы Крис остановился, подчинился ему, или чтобы продолжил.

Крис решает сам. Он легко подается вперед, ловит губами головку, облизывает её круговым движением, точно леденец, и медленно сглатывает. Себастьян выпускает нож, сжимает второй рукой шею Криса и резко тянет того вниз, насаживая ртом на член, пока не упирается в горло. Крис не то стонет, не то смеется, окутывая вибрацией, расслабляется весь – давай, как ты хочешь – и Себастьян мгновенно принимает предложение, приподнимая бедра.

Он трахает, не жалея, проезжаясь по небу и языку, достает до глотки, а затем обводит большим пальцем сомкнутые на члене губы. И где, блядь, научился так сосать? Себастьянз заставляет взять на всю длину и упереться носом в пах, выдыхает хрипло и судорожно, пока настойчивые пальцы гладят по изнанке бедер, там, где кожа самая тонкая и чувствительная. От остроты ощущений его подкидывает едва ли не до потолка.

Он рывком переворачивает их обоих и поднимается на колени. Зрачки у Криса расширенные, как у обдолбанного, волосы липнут ко лбу. Себастьян догадывается, что сам едва ли выглядит лучше. 

Крис с силой тянет его ближе и опрокидывает на себя, обнимает ногами так, что это похоже на захват. И нетерпеливо вскидывается навстречу, когда влажные от слюны пальцы наконец-то оказываются внутри тела, растягивают, нащупывая чувствительную точку. 

Себастьян улыбается пьяно, безумно, сцеловывая с губ протяжный стон. Он без предупреждения вынимает пальцы, упираясь головкой члена в размятый вход. Теперь его очередь придавливать Криса к разворошенной постели, но тот нисколько не протестует. Сам раскрывается, проходится ладонями по спине, сжимает ягодицы, подгоняя, и Себастьян подается вперед, въезжая в податливое тело.

И кто на кого охотится?

«Я победил. Ты мой», – говорит Себастьян взглядом и наклоняется, чтобы пройтись губами вдоль татуировки на груди. Крис обжигающе горячий, гладкий, тяжелый, от него пахнет одеколоном, сигаретами, немного – кровью и потом, и этот коктейль бьет в голову хлеще «отвертки». 

«А ты – мой», – читает он в глазах напротив. Бесит. И немного восхищает.

Они переплетаются ногами и руками, движутся в безумном, рваном ритме, и кажется, что кровать сломается нахрен, провалится вниз вместе с полом, прямо к охуевшим соседям. Себастьян накрывает обеими ладонями истерзанную, окровавленную шею, стискивает, с наслаждением наблюдая, как Крис размыкает губы, безуспешно пытаясь сделать глоток воздуха. Задыхается, но даже не думает сопротивляться. Удерживает кончиками пальцев за плечи, прикрывает глаза, точно ловя какой-то особый кайф. 

Себастьян усиливает хватку, чувствуя лихорадочное биение чужого пульса, толкается глубже, впечатывается в подставленную задницу. Крис замирает под ним, а потом падает на простыни. На несколько долгих секунд кажется, что он теряет сознание, но потом Себастьян замечает, как на живот из пульсирующего члена стекает струя спермы. 

Этого хватает, чтобы сорваться следом.

***

В пять утра Себастьян поднимается с постели и бесцеремонно шарит в чужих вещах, пока не находит распечатанную пачку сигарет и зажигалку. С ногами забирается в кресло и делает долгожданную затяжку, рассматривая спящего Криса через клубы дыма. 

Тот словно чувствует и переворачивается на спину, открывая взгляду красные отметины от пальцев на шее, заживающий порез и россыпь засосов на плечах и груди. Ах да – отличный разлет мышц. Но это Себастьян, кажется, уже отмечал.

«Мое лучшее творение».

Себастьян улыбается.


End file.
